


Competition

by peanutbutterjelly-pie (Aleakim)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Waiter Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/peanutbutterjelly-pie
Summary: -Castiel just wants to spend a nice dinner with his friends, but they decide to flirt with their handsome waiter instead.-





	Competition

Castiel can't help but roll his eyes.

All he wanted was a nice dinner with his old friends from college. Just some time to catch up and bicker and enjoy their time together. They meet up at least once a month and Castiel cherishes these dates although some of his friends aren't especially nice and he wonders for years now why he even stayed in contact with them in the first place.

Meg at least nearly stabbed him with a fork the first time they met. And instead of avoiding her like the plague she became one of his closest companions after no time at all.

Maybe Castiel is just some kind of masochist.

That would at least explain why he even bothers to make himself suffer every single time. Like right now, for example.

The evening started like any other – with a lot of hugging and talking at the same time –, but as soon as the waiter appeared at their table and smiled at them, everything else was forgotten and the women spent the last two hours competing for the man's attention. They began to flirt shamelessly with him while kicking each other shins (and Castiel's by accident as well on multiple occasions) with all the force they could muster.

The worst thing, Castiel can't even blame them.

When the man introduced himself with the words, “Good evening, I'm Dean and I'm your waiter tonight”, Castiel was a little bit lost too. He met his fair shade of attractive men in the past, but Dean is seriously the cherry on top. He's easily the most handsome man Castiel ever encountered and above all that he seems nice and witty and utterly patient. And when he quoted Vonnegut as he served their dessert, Castiel was sure he met his dream guy.

Unfortunately Dean had been so busy with all the female attention that he didn't really interact with Castiel at all.

Quite a shame, but maybe even for the best. Because guys like Dean are mostly straight or taken or both.

And Castiel doesn't need more disappointment in his life.

“Okay, ladies,” Meg chimes in. “The end of this very entertaining night is near and one of us really should get that hot guy's phone number. And well, that will be me, of course, but still …”

“Oh, please,” Anna snorts. “It's gonna be me. He smiled at me.”

“He smiled at  _everyone_ ,” Rachel counters, rolling her eyes. “It's his job.”

“So what?” Anna crosses her arms in front of her chest. “Did you miss that sparkle in his eyes? There is definitely someone at this table who caught his interest.”

“ _Sparkle_? Really?”

Castiel sighs deeply and asks himself again why he likes these people.

His thought is interrupted by Dean who returns at the table with their check. He's polite and smiley (and he blushes a bit) while he accepts the praises and generous tips. And when his gaze lands on Castiel for just a few seconds, Castiel feels a shiver running through his body and he needs all his willpower not to show it.

 _Damn_.

It's been a really long time since someone made him feel this way.

“It's been a pleasure serving you,” Dean says with a wide grin. “I don't get called  _'hot stud'_  every day.”

Meg doesn't even flush at that, but instead seems highly pleased with herself. “It's the truth.”

“Well, it'd be rude to disagree with a guest, right?” Dean laughs loudly and it's probably one of the most beautiful sounds on earth. “I hope I'll see you all again some time soon.”

“You can bet on that,” Anna promises.

“Great.”

“And before you go ...” Meg interjects, grinning wickedly. “You may have noticed that we flirted a tiny bit with you all evening.”

Dean blinks a few times before he snorts. “Seriously? Thanks for telling me, I didn't realize that.”

“And I know it's probably against the regulations interacting with a guest like that or something, but we won't tell,” Meg continues. “So if  _'by accident'_  one of us  _'finds'_  your phone number, it's nobody's fault, right?”

Dean seems highly amused by all of that. “Well, you've got me. I just can't disagree with you.”

He glances at all of them one last time before he pulls a little scratchpad out of his pockets and starts to write something on it. And while the women watch him expectantly, Castiel just sighs quietly and wonders if he should excuse himself and hide in the bathroom because all of this is serious torture and he honestly doesn't need it.

But then suddenly Dean appears next to Castiel and places the note on the table right in front of him.

For a second Castiel only stares at it incredulously and wonders if Dean maybe missed his target and actually meant to give it to Anna who is sitting beside him.

But when he rises his head, he notices Dean looking right into his eyes, ignoring everyone else entirely. And his smile is so brilliant that Castiel loses himself a little bit in it.

“Um ...” Castiel manages to articulate somehow, not sure if he's able to speak proper words at all.

Is this really happening?

“I hope I'll see you soon,” Dean says with a soft voice and this time it honestly sounds as if he's only talking to Castiel. “Good night.”

And then he freaking  _winks_  and disappears before Castiel is capable of answering (although that probably would have taken a while since his brain feels like it's been fried).

Finally – after an eternity – he turns his attention toward the note.

“ _ **I noticed you watching me and I seriously hope I'm not totally wrong with this but you're too damned cute to not take that chance.**_

_**Call me. 555-1206** _

_**Dean** _

_**P.S.: Are your eyes even real???”** _

Castiel feels himself blushing all over and he can't really care. Not with  _something like this_  right in front of him.

Eventually he raises his gaze and notices his friends staring at him with wide eyes and jaws ajar. And part of Castiel is relieved that he's not the only one who's surprised by this, but at the same time he fears they'd kill him the next moment.

But then Meg bursts out laughing.

“Oh fuck, Clarence.” She punches his upper arm with too much force, but Castiel refrains from complaining. “I didn't see that shit coming. That's marvelous.”

“I noticed Dean watching Castiel a few times, but I just thought he was pitying him somehow,” Anna says, smiling and obviously not at all angry. “Oh, I'll love to tell this story to your kids someday.”

And Castiel turns beet red after this, he just can't control it.

The teasing and laughing continues while they drag Castiel onto his feet (and make sure he doesn't forget the note –  _as if_ ) and pull him with them toward the exit.

Before they step out of the door, Castiel turns around one last time and sees Dean next to the kitchen entrance, smiling broadly and waving him goodbye.

And Castiel returns the gesture without a second thought. He probably looks like a lunatic, grinning so widely and doing some awkward moves with his arm, but the joy in Dean's eyes is most definitely worth it.

Castiel can't wait to use that phone number and see him again as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> For more SPN and Destiel just visit my [tumblr](http://all-i-need-is-destiel.tumblr.com) ^^


End file.
